An E. coli mutant tolerant to bacteriocin JF246 has been found to be missing a single protein from its outer membrane. The aim of the proposed research is to use this mutant in conjunction with extracts of the wild type outer membrane to reconstitute bacteriocin sensitivity with a goal of understanding the function of individual membrane components of the membrane.